I Won't Lose You
by Flyer without Wings
Summary: Kel has a dream where she loses Dom and never told him how she felt. But she is terrified of telling him how she feels in case he doesn't feel the same. But what if she does lose him? Please R&R. KD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the setting but the plot is mine.**

**Chapter 1**

_I saw it as if everything was in slow motion. The archer taking his aim as I began to run towards him. He was fighting, oblivious to the imminent danger. He turned around just as the arrow was fired. It hit him in the chest. I screamed. "DOM!" He collapsed._

_I ran over to where he lay, his blood staining his shirt. "No, Dom, no, you can't leave me. I love you!" He smiled and whispered softly, "I love you too." And the light fled from his eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I shot out of bed panting, tears streaming down my face. My breath slowly calmed as I felt the morning sunlight warm my face. It was just a dream, nothing had happened to Dom. It was just a dream. But what if the dream was supposed to mean something? What if something did happen and I never got the chance? I should tell him right away. But, as soon as I'd thought that, my resolve crumbled, like it had so many times before. What if he didn't like me back? Then I'd just look like a fool.

I sighed and got dressed. I scrubbed my face in the ice-cold water in the basin before grabbing my glaive and going out to the practice courts. They were deserted as they always were at this time in the morning. I closed my eyes and began one of the longer pattern dances. It began slow, and increased in speed. As I moved, I let all of my thoughts and emotions go until I was one with the glaive. I was a part of the sun, the air, and the earth around me. Time had no meaning. I was truly at peace. Unfortunately, the pattern dance ended. I stood there for a few moments letting the light breeze cool the sweat glistening on my face. Finally, I opened my eyes and walked slowly pack to my room.

When I went into the mess hall 10 minutes later, there were a few early risers eating. I saw Yuki and headed over to her. If anyone could help her with my dilemma, she could.

"Good morning Yuki." I greeted her.

She looked up from her porridge. "Good morning Kel. How are you?"

I sat down and debated for a second and decided just to tell her now. "Not so good. I had a horrible dream last night and I'm not sure what it means. In it I watched as Dom was killed in a battle and I couldn't get there in time. I was there when he died and it was only then that I told him I loved him. What if it comes true? I don't know what to tell and I could only talk about it to you. If I told anyone would be all over the place soon. But I don't want anyone to know." I sighed and buried my head in my arms.

I felt her arms around me and I looked up. "Relax Kel. When Dom comes I will discreetly try to find out where his affections are and when I do, I will tell you. That way you can know if it is worth it to tell him."

I started. "He's coming? Here?" I nearly squeaked on the last word.

"Yes he is coming. He is bringing the news from Corus and his squad is stationed here for a bit." She responded, sounding amused.

I heard the command for the gates to be opened. "In fact, that is probably them now. Let's go and greet them. Neal is still asleep." Then she got up and started to walk out. I hurried after her.

We got outside just as the company was dismounting. I saw Dom in front and my breath caught. He was even more handsome then I remembered and the dreams I had could not do him any justice. He turned to me and smiled. I felt my heart melt. "Kel! It's great to see you!"

"It's good to see you too Dom. Although why you could find time to write to Yuki and Neal about this and not me I will never know."

He smiled again. I nearly lost control of my expression. He has such an incredible smile! But he could never like someone like me. "I wanted to surprise you. I guess Yuki ratted me out since Neal isn't here to join you." he laughed.

"What do you mean? I'm right here!" Neal roared as he stumbled out of the mess hall. "I doubt anyone could have missed your entrance. You couldn't have come in an hour later?" he whined.

Dom chuckled. "No, otherwise I would have missed how animated and eloquent you can be in the morning." Neal just grumbled.

"Well, let me show you to your rooms. It is a long journey from Corus and you boys would probably love a bath." I said. I could have kicked myself! All I can say when he comes is 'Let me show you to your rooms.' There must be something wrong with me.

"Boys! I am highly insulted." Dom muttered. I just laughed and led them to their rooms, letting the stable boys take care of their horses. I left Dom's room for last. It was near mine. I didn't plan for it to be that way, it was just the room for the sergeant.

I turned to face him. "So here is your room. I hope you didn't mind the walk."

"Not at all. It is always a pleasure to see how far New Hope has progressed. It looks really good now."

I blushed. I always felt that when someone complimented New Hope, they complimented me in a way and coming from him that was…amazing. "Thanks. Everyone has been working really hard. We're almost done."

"Well…..I guess I'd better let you get back to your job." Dom murmured but he made no moving.

"Yeah, I'll let you unpack." We stayed like that for a few more moments before we both turned to attend our respective duties. I sighed. I felt like I'd missed an opportunity but there was no way I would be able to work up the courage. Maybe later. Maybe.

**So first Tamora Pierce fan fiction. Please review and give me any ideas you have to make the story better.**


	2. What could I do?

** Thank you very much to everyone that read my story and added it to their favorites. A special thank you to coppereyes and xXBeetle of DestinyXx for their reviews. It is very appreciated. I don't own the characters but the plot is my own.**

**Chapter 2-Dom POV **

I breathed in relief as I closed the door. I wasn't sure how much longer I could have kept myself from blurting out how much I loved her. By the gods, she was beautiful. As long as my men were there, I could keep it in check, but the moment it was just us I had to struggle. Then I almost couldn't turn away! I had to tell her sometime. But what if she is in love with someone else? I don't think I could bear it. I turned to the mind numbing task of unpacking before I had to go report. At least then Neal and Merric would be there as well so my feelings wouldn't get out of control.

An hour later, I had unpacked, organized, reorganized, and had cleaned every bit of myself so thoroughly I almost rubbed off layers of skin. But it could be put off no longer, I would have to give my report. It wasn't hugely terrible, but it would add to Kel's stress level, and I hated it when I had to do that. I was debating whether I should leave or if I could come up with another minuscule task to occupy me when the decision was made for me. The knock on my door broke me out of my reverie and I opened the door to see who it was. My cousin, Neal stood there.

I put on a smile. "Hey Meathead. How are you? Not too taxing I hope."

He gave me a small smile and shut the door behind him. "So Dom, almost ready to give your report? Not going to swing Kel into your arms halfway through?"

I suddenly panicked. "How did you know? Does she? What does she think?"

"I noticed because you couldn't keep your smile on when she wasn't looking. Then you looked so in love with her, it reminded me of myself a little. I doubt Kel noticed, she was too excited to see you." Neal explained smoothly.

I collapsed on the bed. "What am I going to do? I have no idea if she loves me and if I tell her and she doesn't I will just embarrass her being around."

"Just give it a little time. The right way will come to you. You will see. So are you ready for your report now?" Neal answered.

"Yes. Thanks Neal and don't breathe a word of this to her. I want to tell her myself when the time is right."

"All right. Now, Merric and Kel are both in the planning room, ready to hear your report. Let's go." and he ushered me out.

**Sorry it was such a short chapter. Please review as any ideas you have are very much appreciated.**

** -Flyer without Wings**


	3. Screwing Up

**Chapter 3-Kel POV**

I struggled to keep my Yamani mask from slipping as I waited for Neal and Dom to return. Merric was smirking at my impatience. I glared at him and began to pace around the small room I used as an office.

"What is taking them so long?" I spun towards Merric. "I asked Neal to get Dom so he can give me his report. It does not require him to give Dom a full tour along the way! I need to hear the report so then I can figure out what I'm supposed to do with the information. I should be helping plow, or checking on progress with the buildings, or updating correspondence, or overseeing training. Being stuck here waiting for half the day doesn't fit into the agenda!"

I heard Merric snicker at my out burst and I glared at him again before resuming my pacing. I was going to go mad! Finally, the door swung open, revealing Neal and Dom. I rounded on them.

"I _hope_ your walk over here was _lovely_. It certainly seemed leisurely enough since you took almost a half an hour getting over here. I _would _prefer to have the report _sometime_ today so I can continue to help run New Hope. I have more things to do than just sit in this office unfortunately." I snapped. What? I was frustrated.

Neal grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry mother. I had to give Dom a bit of news first and he took forever asking me questions about it."

Dom scowled at Neal. "Oh, so now it's my fault. When you couldn't stop talking." He looked at me appealingly and I could feel my heart doing a couple flips, but I kept my glare in place. That was easier than the Yamani mask right now and more believable anyway. "He wouldn't stop talking about Yuki. I couldn't escape."

Both men looked at me as if in apology. I tried to continue looking angry but they reminded me so much of my days as a page and a squire. They looked like little boys caught doing something wrong. I managed to keep the look for another few moments before I just started laughing.

"All right, all right. Just give me your report now Dom so I can get back to my duties." They both looked relieved before Neal and I took our seats and Dom stood at rest, legs apart, hands behind his back to give his report.

**Dom POV**

I felt better as soon as Kel started laughing. I didn't like her angry, even if it was pretend.

"All right, all right. Just give me your report now Dom so I can get back to my duties." Neal quickly sat down looking as relieved as I must have. Neal and I had always been good at playing off of each other if we were supposed to be the other ones ticket out of trouble. I was glad that she had believed our little lie. As Kel sat down I relaxed into the at rest position to give me report. As I got into the rhythm I was able to forget that Kel was sitting there and I could become all sergeant.

"First of all, greetings to you from Raoul, Buri, Alanna, and all the men of the Own. Many gave me the message that you can disregard the letters they sent you saying they were retiring. King Jonathan changed the law to prevent the many retiring men so now members of the Own can marry. They will happily keep their posts and are looking forward to seeing you soon. However, we have a bigger problem." I paused briefly to gather the words before continuing on.

"The war with the Scanrans finished with Tortall negotiating for peace with almost all of the chiefs. They chased Maggur out and banished him. Unfortunately, we have intelligence that he discovered that you were the one who brought about the downfall of Blayce and he is coming here to attack you. I am here as part of the advanced guard to help prepare your people for the possibility of a siege and maybe an attack. We can only send people here in small numbers so as not to draw attention. I have letters for each of you from Lord Wyldon, Raoul, and King Jonathon. Permission to view the men so as to discover the best way to train them." I gave them the letters and waited to see what Kel would say. I really hoped she would give me my duties soon as it was far easier to distract myself from her when I was working.

"I'll read mine later. Now is the usual training time anyway. I'll tell them it is to be modified." Kel stood briskly, pocketing her letters.

"Wait, modified? Why would you need to modify their training? I need to see what their capabilities are, not how well they do at their favorite exercise." I was confused and I must have sounded like a jerk but it was true. I had to train these people to defend this place, and that was going to take a lot of work.

Kel looked back at me amused. "The best way to see their capabilities, as you put it, would be if they duel your own men. Then you could see their strengths and weaknesses compared to the training the Own gives. However, that would require me to inform them of the difference so they don't wear themselves out before you can watch." She turned and walked out before I could respond.

I felt myself blush. Of course that would be the best way to see how to train them. And Kel wouldn't be stupid enough to coddle these people when their lives and the homes they had built were in danger. I hurried to catch up to her. By the time I caught up to her she had already told them about the difference in the training and they were pairing themselves up. She moved to a point above the training ground so she could watch easily and I followed her.

"I warned your men not to go easy on them." I looked at her in surprise and she raised her eyebrow in response. "I would not coddle these people in anyway. They have worked hard to create a home and they are determined. If they are beaten badly by your men it will not deplete their moral, but show them what they need to work on. If they hold their own for a good length of time they will realize that they have a chance. Also, you never know. They might still surprise you." She turned so she faced the field just as some of the groups began.

"Do you still wake at dawn?" She continued to watch the groups and I could tell her mind was only half on the question.

"Of course."

"Good. If you could meet me here tomorrow shortly after dawn, I would like you to review how my kids are doing."

"You gave weapons to the kids?" I couldn't keep the disapproval out of my voice. "Knight training is one thing, this is another."

I saw her Yamani mask fall into place before I finished speaking. She turned to face me. "Not long ago, these people were kidnapped by Blayce who was going to kill them and use the children to power his machines. Even after Blayce was dead, there were his guards to contend with. If I hadn't taught those kids how to use a glaive, more of them would have died. The lessons started at their insistence and have grown to encompass every child in camp. Their skills with a glaive almost equal mine but that is not what you are there to judge. Several months ago I began to teach them how to use a sword. I would be grateful for your professional opinion so then I can best prepare these children and teens to fight. It is their home too. After tomorrow morning I won't require you to be there any more."

"Because it is always about what _you_ require." I muttered. Kel turned back to the battles without a word. I was shocked at what I had said. I reached out to touch her arm. "Kel, I didn't mean…" She stepped subtly away from me.

What was wrong with me? I had been going to try and make her fall in love with me and I insult her instead. I couldn't believe it. I hoped I hadn't alienated her too much, but I would have to give her a little time. I turned instead back to the fights. I was shocked. All the battles were still going between different pairs. It must have been 5 minutes already! I watched when suddenly I saw one woman with her sword locked against my man's sword. She was done for. She twisted away but left her back a clear target. How had she lasted this long if she was doing moves like that? My man was bringing his sword down when she suddenly crouched down and then sprang up. She back flipped over my man and landed lightly, bringing her sword to rest against his neck. He had lost! My man had lost to a woman with little professional training. I looked at the rest of the pairs and saw that most of my men had one, but only closely. However, there were several pairs where my men had lost. Maybe my men had something to learn from them too. I glanced at Kel and I saw her half-smile. She had known it would be like that. No wonder she got so mad at me when I insulted them.

She turned to me. I hoped that I could ask for forgiveness but saw her stony mask still in place. I'll just wait until after I see the kids to apologize. "I will leave you to your assessment. Merric can answer any other questions you have. I will see you tonight." Before I could say anything, you turned and strode off.


	4. Comfort

**Chapter 4-Kel POV**

I couldn't believe it! Who does he think he is? Insulting me, insulting my soldiers, and insulting my kids. I was fuming as I was walking away. I don't care if he was sorry, he shouldn't have said it in the first place! My soldiers could even teach his a thing or two. Never insult something you don't have complete information on. Ever. You could be in the wrong. I learned that from the Yamani but it is just common sense anyway. I was so preoccupied I ran into Yuki. Literally.

"Kel, what's wrong?" Yuki looked up at me in concern.

"Why should anything be wrong?" I growled. I was losing control.

"Any time you use your Yamani mask you are upset. You see no other reason to hide your emotions otherwise. Tell me what's wrong and I'll try and see if I can help." She guided me to one of the nearby benches.

I collapsed on the bench and in a low voice told her all that had been said between Dom and me. Yuki looked at me calmly.

"I think that you just need to give him a little time. Who knows what he could be stressed about? He just finished a long road journey, he is going to have to prepare an unfinished city for war, he had no idea about the level of defense, thought he was going to have to spend weeks training, and then here you come turning everything on his head! Let him wrap his mind around all the new things and I'm sure tomorrow he'll be in a better mood. Now go do commander things. You still have a people to lead, whether or not there is a war." Yuki smiled at me and I felt as if the vise around my heart had loosened.

"Of course that's it. I'll go update the correspondence so then I can check the progress of the building. Would you mind if I asked you to go to the kitchen and tell ask them how much we might need to increase the supply income for the new men?" I pleaded.

"I will go check. You get any business you have out of the way so then you will be in a better frame of mind tonight."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you so much. I will see you tonight." Then I quickly ran off. I had work to do.

**I know, it is a really short chapter. But I needed the transition before I get to the kids. Please review!**

**Flyer**


	5. Sunrise Students

**Chapter 5-Kel POV**

I woke up just before dawn like always. I quickly got dressed in the dark and ran my fingers through my short hair. I grabbed my glaive and Griffin and went to the practice courts to meet my kids and Dom.

The kids were waiting there like always and I smiled at their anticipation. They were some of the best learners and certainly the most respectful. Loesia and the others from my original group still came although it was two years later, but my little group had grown to include almost all of the children and teens of the camp. About a year ago Loesia had gotten good enough that I had her take some of the younger ones and the ones that were struggling to teach them at a slower pace. Her expression spoke volumes of the gratitude she wouldn't express.

Soon after, Dom came out to the courts. I saw all the kids immediately fall into a fighter's stance. Everyone in camp knew this was their time. They glanced at me to see what I would say. I knew what I would say next would shock them, but I did need the opinion.

"Everyone, you all met Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. I asked him to come down and watch your sword training today." They were looking at me mutinously so I leaned in closer and whispered. "He's also Neal's cousin and he can beat me. If you let him watch, he might give you some tips." They looked at him and shrugged their shoulders deciding to ignore him instead.

I nodded at Dom briefly before starting our usual workout. The kids training I wasn't going to change, no matter who was watching. "Alright, grab your glaives and begin the pattern dance I taught you last week. Don't forget to relax! Now…." and the training began.

**Dom POV**

I saw all the kids start glaring at me as soon as I walked up. I had heard that everyone else avoided the practice courts at this time and I thought it was just because it was so early. Seeing the amount of people I had passed on the way here and the looks the kids gave me as I walked up I guess it was because at this time, the practice court was theirs.

"Everyone, you all met Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." I winced at the use of my full title. "I asked him to come down and watch your sword training today." The looks Kel was getting were fit to kill. She leaned in and whispered something else. They all gave me one more look before deciding to ignore me. Whatever she had said had convinced them I was going to be no threat but it still didn't make them happy with me.

I would have to say that there were close to forty kids and teens there. I was surprised. I didn't think that many would want to learn to fight and probably half of them were girls. I practically heard Kel's voice in my head as I had that thought. 'Not long ago, these people were kidnapped by Blayce who was going to kill them and use the children to power his machines. Even after Blayce was dead, there were his guards to contend with. If I hadn't taught those kids how to use a glaive, more of them would have died.' Then I heard her again, 'They have worked hard to create a home and they are determined.' I had a feeling that that went for the kids as well as the adults.

Kel's actual voice broke through my thoughts. "Alright, grab your glaives and begin the pattern dance I taught you last week. Don't forget to relax!" I missed everything else she said as I watched these kids begin.

When they were standing listening to Kel they had been kids, going through adolescence, gawky, unsure. Now they were confident fighters. The change was obvious. The moment they were given instructions they became dangerous. They each had their own glaive, complete with blade that they moved in a complicated dance I could hardly follow. Blades glinted in the early morning sunlight. Everyone moved in unison, appearing relaxed but with a controlled fury. I had seen Kel, Yuki, and Shinko do it, but this was entirely different. Those three had grown up learning the art, these kids had been peasants. It was certainly eye opening.

As one, they all stopped and opened their eyes. About thirty of the kids turned to watch Kel, but the younger ones went off to the side with one of the girls. The continued to work the glaive as the others grabbed their swords. They must be the newest recruits. For some reason, it hit me harder that they were really training when I saw that Kel had even delegated and separated the group here just like she would in a group of adults. These kids were really learning to fight.

"Everyone, pair up. I want to watch your sword abilities. Mock battles. Go." Kel turned and walked over to where I was standing as the kids moved easily into pairs. At some of them I raised my eyebrow because they looked so uneven but I had already figured out Kel would have said something if this wasn't going to effectively demonstrate their skills. I would just have to wait and see.

I began to watch the closest pair of fighters, a small girl probably about twelve and a boy about fifteen. Their swords moved in quick, controlled strikes and blocks. It would have been perfect, except for a few small things. You could read the girl's every move before she made it which made it easy to block her. The boy was controlled, certainly, but swung a bit wide which left him vulnerable at times. I moved among the other pairs noticing who was doing what and what needed to be fixed. At the end of the battles, I went and stood back by Kel as they gathered around her.

"Can I see the pair that was closest to Kel?" I asked the group. They waited for a moment before the two fighters stepped forward. I looked to Kel for their names.

"Tobe and Lielana."

"Tobe, you had good moves but your swings were a little wide. If you keep them a little closer you will leave yourself less vulnerable. Lielana, very good moves, very strong and controlled but your moves could be read easily in your body language. That allows your enemy to block you easily, so work a little on hiding it until you actually strike." The two teens nodded and faded back into the group. I repeated the procedure for the rest of the group. When I finished, they all bowed slowly, grabbed their weapons, and left to begin the day's chores. When they had left, Kel and I were alone on the practice courts.

I gathered my quickly fading courage and turned to Kel. "Kel, I…." She looked at me, her Yamani mask in place. I gulped before continuing. "First of all, I wanted to apologize for the comments I made yesterday. I was out of line and I don't know what came over me. I watched you men and women fight and they were really good. I watched these kids and I saw warriors. You've done an amazing thing here. I guess I've been too long without surprises and I didn't think that this would be any different then the other fief's I've had to work at. I forgot that you would lead these people far better. And I'm sorry."

As I talked her mask slowly fell away and I saw shock and happiness there instead. "Dom….do you mean it? Really?"

"Of course. I was an idiot and I hope you'll forgive me." I held my breath. I don't know what I'll do it she doesn't. Please, please, please, please….

She smiled. "Absolutely. Come on, we have a war to prepare for."

She turned and walked back toward the center of the fort to begin her many duties as commander. For five minutes I just stood there. She had forgiven me. I could still win her! Now I just had to figure out a better strategy.

**So please review. Then I feel like the story is loved. Even if it isn't, please review and say why. Then I have something to work off of.**

** Flyer**


	6. Bad News

**Chapter 6-Kel POV**

Walking away was so hard. I really wanted to fall into his arms and cry in relief against his shoulder or pull him into that beautiful kiss I've been imagining for years. Instead I walked away. Hearing him compliment me like that…..it was better than all of the comments I've gotten before. It wasn't a flowery court comment, but a sincere comment of ability.

That thought dampened my happiness a bit. Dom was always full of courtly comments that made the girls giggle and sigh. He wouldn't be interested in me, the Cow. I smiled at my old name. I had never cared all that much about it. I had what I wanted. Sometimes, it was a little hard remembering that.

"Kel!!!" Neal rushed toward me. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you. A messenger just came from Corus. He has an important update on Maggur's progress but he won't tell Merric and I without you and Dom. Where _is_ Dom?"

Immediately I forgot all about my other thoughts. This was far more important. "Neal, Dom is just back at the practice courts, I left first. He was reviewing my kids." Right then, Dom came up behind me.

"Dom, thank goodness, now I don't have to find you. We need to get to Kel's office NOW!" Neal started running. Dom and I quickly caught up.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked, a little bewildered.

"Messenger from Corus with a report in Maggur. All four of us have to be there before he will give the report." I replied shortly, trying to figure out how long ago he must have left, approximately. Dom just nodded and pushed for a little more speed. Soon enough, we reached the door to the building and slowed to a fast walk to get inside. We were still panting when we reached my office.

The young man waiting for us looked worse then we did. He had huge black bags under his light brown eyes as if he hadn't slept since he left Corus. He was coated in a thick layer of dust and his uniform was crumpled. When he saw us, he struggled out of the seat he was in. I waved a hand to tell him to stay seated and he sank back with a relieved sigh.

"I have a message from Corus. As of three days ago," That fast? The poor man must have ridden non stop. No wonder he looked so tired. "Maggur's army was near the Scanran border. the forts near there have also been informed and will try to slow him down in any way possible, but it is suggested that you come up with your plan of action now. Raoul said to tell you to have a plan for a siege, and an all out attack as you may need both. More help is on the way but there is no way to guarantee it will get there in time."

The messenger stopped. I looked at the poor man and decided the first thing he needed was some food and then uninterrupted rest. "Tobe." Tobe came in looking sheepish. "You have to move less if you don't want to get caught listening at doors. Take this man to the kitchen and after he's eaten, take him to one of the guest rooms." Tobe nodded and helped the man out of his chair. The messenger leaned heavily on Tobe as they walked slowly towards the kitchen, but Tobe was strong so I didn't have anything more to worry about there. Finally, I turned to the others.

"So, we know where Maggur is. We have a suggestion from Raoul to make both plans for battle. How soon do we start planning?" I know when I wanted to start, but I needed them to agree with me.

The three men looked at each other for a half a second before turning back to me. "Now."

**Short chapter, but I needed it before I can get to the plans. Please review because there are some things I didn't know where going to happen and it would be cool if you could add to my own surprise.**

**Flyer**


	7. Multiple Plans

**Chapter 7-Kel POV**

I nearly screamed in frustration. The three men had bee arguing all morning about what our plans should be and where the troops would go and at what stage should different plans be put into action and….the list went on and on. Occasionally, they asked my advice, but it was truly the men planning it. Finally, I could bear it no longer.

"Enough." They looked at me in surprise. "This useless battering is getting us nowhere. We need two solid plans and several back up plans. The plans for a siege are already in place, and have been for months so we can stop arguing about that. Neal, Merric, if you had taken the time to think a little more you would remember that. The plan for an outright attack has to start from the gate. We know everyone in these walls can fight so that should solve the problem of leaving people behind as some of you seem to want to. We have plenty of weapons, but we might need to create more arrows. With a frontal attack I _will_ be out with my people no matter what. We have food well stocked and we are all healthy and strong. Thanks to Dom's plan we have the order of a frontal attack worked out. Anymore details I've forgotten?" They just looked at me. I waited until Merric slowly shook his head. "Good. Now, we need to tell everyone the change in situation and start making preparations for when the actual attack is. Meeting adjourned." I turned and left, leaving three very surprised men behind me.

Finally, I found Fanche. "Fanche, we have a new situation. Maggur is closing in on us with his renegade army. They have already reached the Scanran border, and might even be past it all though I can't be sure. We need to start making siege preparations, but also be prepared for an all out attack."

She looked at me for a minute. "Kel, relax. I will tell everyone else that needs to be told. You go out riding."

I really wanted to but there was no way I could. "Fanche, you know that…"

She held up her hand. "Say you are reviewing territory one last time for a plan. If you are really worried take that Own Sergeant with you so it looks like you are giving him a tour to get him acquainted with the land. Say Hoshi needs the exercise. Do whatever. But go out for that ride and relax one last time. After this you won't give yourself a chance."

I looked at Fanche and knew that she understood exactly what I needed. "Thank you." I turned and ran up the stairs. I could give Dom that tour. It would give me a chance to ride and then I could be alone with him for a bit. Maybe it could even be like earlier this morning.

I got back to the room and I saw the men were in the exact same position I had left them. I nearly laughed. "I told Fanche and she has assured me that she will tell the others. She also pointed out that it would be good for Dom to become more acquainted with the land in preparation for the upcoming events. Think you could go on a ride?" I looked at him and held my breath.

"Of course. This is the perfect opportunity and then it gives me a chance to see if the plan should be modified at all." He rose from his chair.

"I'll meet you in the stable in 5 minutes, all right?" I asked.

He answered, looking into my eyes briefly, "Sounds perfect."

**Hope you liked it. Soon it will have more action I promise. Please review and give me ideas. They do help a ton as I still only half know where the story is going.**

**Flyer**


	8. Preventing Neal

**Chapter 8-Yuki POV**

"So Yuki, what do you think about Kel and Dom?" Neal asked me, trying to look innocent.

"Don't you dare try to play matchmaker Nealan of Queenscove." He winced. He knew I meant it when I used his full name. "Dom and Kel are grown people that can decide for themselves. They have to be the ones to figure this out. The battle might be just the thing for them actually. They have the ride this afternoon to try and talk and they might even admit it to each other than. But if they don't, Kel will do it nearer to the full on attack."

Neal looked at me in consternation. "But how do you know she will? Dom will have no idea to go about admitting it because she is not a court lady to be flattered with pretty words. He's panicking about the fact that she might be in love with someone else and I've tried to reassure him on that account, but now he is going on about how he won't tell her until the time is right. What if the right time comes and he misses it? What if something happens in the battle? For I have no doubt it will come to that and if one of them dies without telling the other, the surviving one will grieve, probably forever."

I stopped his tirade. "And that is Kel's big fear which is why if Dom doesn't say anything, I think it more likely she will tell him by then. I told her I'd try to find out Dom's feelings, and I told her something along the lines of 'He hasn't flirted with anyone for months.' and 'He was certainly watching you a lot during meals, but I can't say for sure.' It can't come from us Neal. It has to come from them. We can only be confidantes, not anything more. And if I hear of you doing more, I will personally see to it that you will have to do latrine duty for a month, personally give the next report to Lord Wyldon AND I will write to Lady Alanna about your lack of discretion." I had him there. He definitely did not want to have to see Lord Wyldon anymore than absolutely required and if I wrote to Lady Alanna about the matter, that would probably bring down a fair bit of her fury. Even she knew about it and she knew how important it was for the two people to find out for themselves. Neal had enough experience with her temper to not want to experience it again.

He sighed, "All right, all right, I won't say anything. You win. So I shouldn't ask Dom for any details of this afternoon either?" He looked at me wistfully.

"Absolutely not. Dom and Kel deserve privacy. If Dom tells you, then you can listen, but you are not to go seeking out details." I have to admit, I was curious what would happen as well. But Neal didn't have to know that. I did mean what I said. "Just let things unfold."

"Ok. You know I love you, right?" Neal whispered, leaning towards me.

"I know," and I smiled as his lips pressed against mine. "And I love you."

**Ok, short chapter I know, and I apologize to all of you people that were looking forward to more KD, but I thought we needed to have a bit of information on why Neal is so restrained. It also seemed to fit. Please review though, because the more reviews I get, the faster Iwill update. And I promise the next chapter wll be all about the ride.**

**Flyer**


	9. A Simple Ride

**Chapter 9-Kel POV**

I flew to my room and changed into my riding clothes. Then I rushed down to the stables, but Dom had already beat me there. He gave me a brief smile and smiled back while getting the tack to saddle Hoshi. She was such an incredible horse. Ok, I admit, I was nervous. What if he figured it out? Would now be a good time to tell him? I mean, we were almost to a full battle and I don't think I could forgive myself if something happened and I never told him. But if he doesn't feel the same and then we went into battle……I don't know. This circular logic is going to kill me one day. I hate second guessing myself. We were both ready so we led our mounts outside the walls and began to ride. It was beautiful outside. The sun was bright, but not warm enough to be uncomfortable. Everything seemed to be fresh and vibrant. I looked over at Dom (more than once I must admit) and he looked so relaxed. He looked incredibly handsome with that small half-smile on his tanned features, his blue eyes staring off into the distance, his….pause that train of thought Kel. You don't want to start drooling in from of the guy.

"So, Kel, about the plans, I…" Dom began.

I interrupted him, "Is it the plans you really want to talk about right now? I can point out landscape features easily enough, but for this time, could it just be us? Battles have their place, but couldn't we just enjoy this bit of peace together?" I could have smacked myself. Us. Together. Mithros, if he didn't know before he might be able to figure out now. To try and distract him I started pointing out notable features that are good to remember when making a plan. He looked at me for a second, and I couldn't quite read the expression in his eyes before he turned and looked at what I was pointing to.

After about an hour, we came to a small clearing that I had often used for thinking. We decided to rest there, because we had been riding for a bit. Well, that was the reason I told him. The real reason was that I wasn't sure when I would be able to feel safe using this spot again, and I wanted to share it with him.

We dismounted and unsaddled our horses so then they could be more comfortable, and we sat under a shady tree. We were so close that we were almost touching. I could feel my skin prickling at his proximity. I didn't know what to say that wouldn't make me sound like a fool, so I just stayed silent. But I didn't mind. It was enough that he was there.

**Dom POV**

I didn't know what to do. Several times I thought that she was trying to tell me something, but then she would say something else so I couldn't be sure. I myself had to struggle to keep some uncomfortable words from forcing themselves out. I don't think that she would appreciate it if she was pointing something out to me, that could be vital strategically, and then I blurted out, "I love you." It might be just a _little_ awkward.

We stopped to rest in a small clearing that was about an hour away from New Hope. I could tell that this place was at least a little special to her and I was glad that she wanted to share it with me. It may not mean that she loved me, but that was an important step. As I sat there, I remembered a question I needed to ask. I suppose it would be a surprising, and probably seem rude but, for myself at least, I needed to ask.

"So how have Yuki and Neal been? I hope that they aren't making too many people jealous of Neal." Well, not exactly my question, but a better way into it then directly.

"Why would anyone be jealous of Neal?" She seemed honestly surprised.

"Because of the gorgeous Yuki of course. I imagine that you yourself have many admirers." There. It's out there. Please say no, otherwise I will officially be the court fool.

She laughed. "Well, if there are, they keep it to themselves. Those are probably the smart ones. And Neal and Yuki have been quite discreet. Part of that is Yuki's Yamani upbringing, but I suppose we can forget that little detail. Neal is even becoming responsible."

I feigned surprise. "Meathead? Responsible? I never thought I'd see the day. That woman truly works miracles." Kel laughed again, and I nearly exploded with pleasure. I loved to make her laugh, it was such a sweet sound.

She sighed suddenly. "Why do we have to go to war? I hate that to save some lives, I have to sacrifice others. It is all just so pointless. People fight and kill each other for land and power. Why couldn't people just get along? Why are people so destructive toward each other?"

"Because the bad people help to remind us what is good in life. I don't presume to know what the gods are thinking, but my guess is that, if everything were peaceful, we'd forget about some of the special things. When you have something that is special, it gives you all the more reason to fight. And then, when the fighting is done, you truly appreciate it like you never have before."

She looked at me. "Ok." We sat for another few minutes in companionable silence. Finally, Kel muttered with obvious reluctance, "I guess we had better be getting back now, it is late."

We stumbled to our feet and saddled the horses. The ride back was full of light banter, but I don't remember much of what we said. My mind kept circling back to one question. Should I tell her? Was now the time, in this last bit of peace before the battle starts? But I didn't really know how she felt and even though she said no one was courting her, what if she just doesn't understand that is what someone is doing? Or what if she was saying that just to be kind? I had no answer to any of these questions, so I held my tongue. But I promised myself, I would find out from Neal the answer to at least some of those questions. And very soon, I would tell her. Then it would be out there once and for all. My only hope at this point is that when I give her my heart, I hope she doesn't break it. Because if she does, I won't be able to put the pieces back together again. They will still be hers.

**So, I know there wasn't as much KD as you were hoping in that chapter. But I have the perfect place for the announcement in my head and I promise it will be soon. I'm also really sorry that I didn't get to update as fast as I had hoped. I had a ton of projects all this week, so I wasn't able to type as fast as I wanted to. Please review!**

**Flyer**


	10. The Seige

**Chapter 10-Kel POV**

The few weeks after that afternoon ride past swiftly. Preparations for the coming siege (and possibly battle) consumed everyone's time. Food was brought in and stockpiled, buildings quickly finished, weapons production increased. We had just finished preparing when Maggur's troops came and began the siege. Then we were at a constant stand still for we couldn't do much more than attack the few men he sent to directly attack the walls as we had a very limited supply of blazebalm and we didn't want to use it in case we had to do an outright attack. He tried to wear us away and wait us out, we rationed and tried to wait him out until the reinforcements could come as Dom had assured me they would. I was chafing at the restrictions imposed because of a siege, even if I had come up with most of them. Didn't mean I liked them.

A few weeks after the start of the siege, Maggur changed his tactics and his next ones were much more damaging to us. He started doing quick strikes with retreats that would only kill a few men on each side, but our troops were beginning to dwindle and he had much larger troops then we did. He could afford to lose more people then we ever could. Much more of this and we could e easily over run if he tried. He only did that once every few days but it was more than enough to start turning the battle in his favor. I didn't know where our reinforcements were, and I started to become afraid that they weren't going to get here in time. We might have to resort to a full blown battle, and soon while we still had the people to pull it off.

The siege had been going on for two months when I called the meeting. "Neal, Dom, Merric, I think we need to fall back on our plan B. We need to fight." An explosion of noise followed my announcement. I smiled as I had been expecting this but I knew we could only do it now.

"We don't have anymore time to wait. No reinforcements appear to be coming, as it has been two full months of siege, not including the months of prep. It has been far more than enough waiting time. Also, if we wait too much longer, we won't have the men to attack at all without it being a complete suicide mission. I say we attack at dawn tomorrow."

Dom broke in desperately, "But Raoul might have just hit a few skirmishes, he should be hear, or Wyldon might send people from Fort Giantkiller, or.."

I raised my hand. "Fort Giantkiller is just a fortnight away from here. Don't you think that they would have sent help already if they could have?" Silence greeted my remark.

"I know it looks like a desperate attempt. It is. I know it looks like suicide. It might be. But I refuse to sit here while my men are killed off needlessly. The way Maggur is attacking us, it is either attack now, or wait as we are picked off one by one. I won't be the last one standing over this camp. Will you?" I asked the last part quietly.

Silence echoed through my office, none of the men looking me in the eye. Finally, Dom raised his head and murmured, "I'll fight." Neal and Merric quietly echoed him.

"Then tomorrow at dawn it will be. We have a vicious battle ahead of us, but I think we can win. Dom, go tell the Own what they will have to do. Neal, prepare your infirmary for full battle. Merric, draw up the plan for where everyone will be. Our people are ready, so let us fight once more for freedom."

**I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Between school trips, homework, and drama at school (which I could really do without) I've had almsot no time. This also wasn't a good a chapter because it didn't want to get down into type. The next chapter should hopefully be better, but please review!! It makes it so much more fun to write.**

**Flyer**


	11. The Battle

**I apologize a thousand times for being so slow to update. Between finals (in June), a dead computer (all summer), transferring all my information to the new computer (early August) and a small case of writer's block (up til now), I have been neglecting you. Here is the next chapter. Don't hate me for the way it goes because there are surprises around every turn. Please review.**

**Flyer**

**Chapter 11-Kel POV**

I rose an hour before dawn to prepare for this final stand. I knew that a lot of my men would die, but I had to hope for the best. I knew this was our last chance. I put on my chain mail, than began strapping on the various other pieces of armor so that I would have the best chance to make it through the battle. I smiled ironically. It would take more than armor to see me through this.

I ran down the stairs and quickly tacked Peachblossom and led her outside with the other horses. I had my weapons on and I was just waiting for the others to join me. This moment of quiet might well be my last.

The courtyard filled silently around me as the rest of the fighters, men and women, prepared for the final charge. Dom, Merric, and Yuki all found me near the gate and waited for the signal. Neal was already in the infirmary, preparing for the battle. I couldn't risk him getting hurt and needing his own care.

The sun just began to touch the horizon when I nodded to my troops and the gate swung silently open. Here we go. I looked at Dom and wondered if I should tell him at last...but no, it was too late now. I would just have to hope for the best. He saw me looking, and I gave him a quick smile before riding through the gate.

I saw Maggur's army waiting for us just outside the gate. At first I was a little surprised, until I remembered that they usually started their attack right after dawn. We still caught them by surprise.

"CHARGE!!"

My troops leaped forward, startling Maggur's sleepy troops. Before they could react, we were in the middle of them. I used my sword quickly, slicing to my left, stabbing to my right, trying to ignore the feel of blood on my hands and the sight of it on Peachblossom's armor. Soon I was in the middle of the fighting and I kept most of my mind on the battle. This was my home I was fighting for. But the other bit of my mind was looking for Maggur.

I saw his standard and I started toward it when I felt Peachblossom fling me from her back. My breath was stolen for a minute, but I quickly got up. I refused to die on the ground. I saw that she had a cut just under the armor. I struggled over to her, and fought her a way clear so that she could get back to New Hope. I liked her to much to let her get killed.

I turned back, just as I saw an archer begin to draw back his bow. I fought my way toward him because archers are the bane of an army. I fought clear and began to run towards the archer. I saw Dom fighting nearby and my dream came to me again. He killed his last opponent and was turning just as the archer released his arrow. It hit him in the chest. I felt the scream rip from my throat. "DOM!" He collapsed.

I ran over to where he lay, blood staining his shirt. I collapsed next to him. His eyes drifted closed and his breath died away. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" This was worse than my dream. Here I hadn't even gotten to tell him. And now I had no chance. My mind froze on the fact that Dom was dead. And it was Maggur's fault.

I raised my head and the archer filled my sight. I didn't notice that I had picked up my sword and begun to run toward him. All I knew is that he was the only thing I could see. Other soldiers fell around me, but I took no notice of them. I may have even killed a few, I couldn't tell. Finally I had reached the archer. He saw me, but too late. He fell.

I looked around again, and I saw Maggur's banner again. He would bother me no more. I worked my way toward him, killing anyone in my path. Nothing would make up for the loss of Dom, but I knew who would pay for it.

At last, I noticed that I wasn't getting any closer to the banner, but getting farther away. The coward was running. I didn't notice that the remnants of his army had done the same. They were meaningless. Only Maggur's death mattered. Finally I noticed that there was no one left, the army was either dead or too far away to make a difference. I couldn't kill Maggur and I felt tears run down me cheeks. I had saved New Hope, my home, but in the process I had lost the only man that had ever captured my heart. I turned away and began to trudge home.


	12. Saving a Life

**Chapter 12-Yuki POV**

I couldn't help but shake my head at the huge waste of lives here. I knew that we had needed to fight to protect ourselves, but that didn't stop it from being stupid. I knew that I needed to get back inside the walls to assure Neal that I was unhurt, but I had one last thing I needed to do. I had heard Kel scream-the entire battlefield had. It could only mean one thing. So I needed to find him.

I looked again at the devastation. Most of it was due to Kel. Part of me wanted to run over and hug her for helping turn the battle in our favor, and basically demolishing the army almost by herself. But I had seen the look in her eye and that was one I never wanted to see again. They had all started running at the her since she was the commander and she was just walking. She reacted automatically, and probably never even saw most of them. She hadn't noticed the death, it was all just for Dom. She would hate herself for it later.

Finally, I saw the familiar figure lying on the ground, one if the few clear spaces on the entire field. I approached him slowly, dreading what I would find. I could see his face. His eyes were closed, and his face was a little drawn. His hands were closed around the arrow. It was not the death he deserved, but then again, few deaths ever were. I knelt by him and felt a tear fall for the hopes that had died with him. I saw one, then two, and then three drops fall on his cheek. I leaned forward to give my cousin one last kiss when I felt something. I pulled back in surprise, but I quickly leaned forward again to see. There was nothing…nothing…nothing…wait. I could hear it, and feel it if I was really close. A shaky breath. Dom lived.

"Merric!! MERRIC!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!" I screamed, trying to look around for something to use as a stretcher. We had to get him to Neal. If nothing else, to take that look out of Kel's eyes. He needed to live.

Merric came running and he saw what I was looking at. "Yuki, I understand this is hard, but-"

I interrupted him. I didn't have any more time. "He's breathing. We have to get him to Neal."

He nodded and we got him onto a cloak that I had hung between two staffs lying nearby. I wanted to jostle him as little as possible to give him the best chance possible. Already his chances might be slim, but I needed to believe he could be saved. I saw Kel trudging slowly back, and for some reason I felt that we had to get him to Neal before she could see. I didn't want to get her hopes up in case it wasn't worth it. She was a long ways a way though, and she was looking at the ground. I sped up as much as I felt was safe and led Merric back to New Hope. Soon we were inside the infirmary.

**Neal POV**

We had sustained surprisingly few injuries and casualties in this battle. Actually, the number was so low, I was beginning to be afraid that something had gone very wrong and the retreat was just a ruse. But that wasn't my job to worry about that.

"NEAL!" That scream could have woken the dead on the field and it was coming from my wife. I ran out to see what the matter was. I stopped in my tracks. Yuki and Merric were struggling with some kind of makeshift stretcher as they worked their way towards me. I think my heart stopped when I saw that it was Dom inside the stretcher.

"Mithros spare us…" Dom. My idiot cousin who was in love with Kel. I don't think he even told her. He was one of the best men I knew.

"Neal, he's still alive. You have to help, there must be something we can do." Yuki looked at me desperately. I knew that she was thinking of Kel as well.

"I don't know if I can. That looks pretty deep and there is only so much I can do…" I felt lost. I didn't think I could save him, but I wanted to. Mithros, I wanted to.

"Neal," I looked up at Yuki again, "please can we try?"

I realized that it was the second time she had said we, so I made my decision. I had cared for all the other wounded, so I would do everything I could to save Dom.

"Bring him inside. I have a table cleared that we can use for operating. Merric, help organize people until Kel gets back and make sure no one comes in. Not even Kel. Yuki, grab several rolls of bandages and put on the gloves and such in the closet. This is going to be messy."

I ran back in and made sure my operating table was clean. Dom would be more comfortable in one of the beds, but for work like this I need him to be higher up. They put Dom on the table while I was getting clean gloves on, and I had just started to cut away Dom's uniform when Yuki came back in ready for work.

The wound was a nasty one. I had seen worse, but not on people who had lived through it. I had Yuki gather up a length of the bandage as I pulled the arrow out of the wound. Dom started to bleed immediately. I quickly put in a few stitches and Yuki put the bandage on to try and help slow the bleeding while I added my Gift to the process. Not enough to heal it completely, but enough to slow it down and leave me with plenty more for the other messes.

I carefully sent my Gift through Dom, strengthening his heart enough to make sure it didn't collapse during the operation. The arrow had just missed his heart so I was thanking every God and Goddess a thousand times over for that. Unfortunately, it had pierced his lung, so I started trying to clear the blood from there to make sure he didn't choke on it. I also used my Gift to try and start repairing the lung. I was getting dangerously low, but I had to use everything I could to save Dom. I could always recover from overextending my gift-a punctured lung was definitely harder.

Dom was also covered in a myriad of other wounds that were contributing to his loss of blood. I had Yuki bind those quickly and I sent a touch of my Gift to each of those spots to help. The worst of these was a deep wound to his left thigh. That would definitely cause some problems when he started trying to walk again. I used the last bit of my Gift to burn out the infection that was just beginning to start. I knew I wasn't supposed to depend on my Gift for healing this much, but right now I could care less. Dom had to live, so I could break rules.

I was empty and I could feel myself swaying. "Yuki, make sure to get Dom transferred to one of the beds as carefully as possible, and that someone watches him in case he starts to bleed more. And-"

She interrupted me. "I know what to do and you need rest now." She was already helping me stumble into the back room of the infirmary and washing the blood from my hands and face. "I will take care of everything." Since I was blacking out I had to trust that she would.

**Ok, I admit it, I couldn't leave you hanging. But you had to be Kel, at least for a little bit. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Flyer**


	13. A Request

**Chapter 13-Kel POV**

I could see the mounds of bodies around me. I could see the men waiting for my instructions. So I tried to care. "We need to get these men buried before the Stormwings come. Divide into small groups and take different quadrants of the field. Any injured that can be saved, send to Neal. Any that can't be, put out of their misery. We need Neal as fresh as possible. Take note of any of our men that are dead so I can send notes home to their families. Dismissed."

The men nodded and divided into groups quickly before going to separate parts of the field. It would be done efficiently enough. I knew that I should help them, but I needed a minute first. Just a minute….

Suddenly, I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Yuki running toward me. I instantly came to full alert. "Kel, it's about Dom. He-"

"I know about Dom. Now if you will excuse me..." I winced at how rude that sounded. "Yuki, I just need to talk about that later. For now, I have to take care of these soldiers."

"But Kel, he's alive."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around slowly. "He's what?"

"He's alive. The arrow missed his heart. He's still bad, but Neal patched him up as best as he can. He's sleeping now Neal knocked himself out working on him, but-" She was talking so fast I could barely keep up. But I latched on to a few pieces of information.

"Wait a minute. You left Dom in critical condition when Neal completely over extended himself? What if something happens?"

She glared at me. "I'm not stupid. Merric is with him. Merric knows as much as I do. But I thought you needed to know."

I took a deep breath. "Ok. Ok. I guess I was just really having the thought of his death sink in when you came and turned it all around. I…I just need a few minutes I guess. Do you know when I'll be able to see him?"

Yuki must have heard the hesitance in my voice because she gave me a small smile. "I'll tell you as soon as I know. Now you help take care of the rest of these soldiers. I'll go back and take care of both our men."

Before I could protest that Dom wasn't my man, Yuki had turned her back and was walking quickly away. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the field. I did have a job to finish and, no matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't let my feelings interfere right now. I had more people to think about then just Dom and he was resting in good hands. Looking down at my uniform, I realized he was probably in better hands then I was. I'd need a new uniform.

**Dom POV**

I felt like I'd been run over by a team of horses pulling a carriage filled with about 20 people. I was throbbing all over and I couldn't stop the groan that came out. That just made everything hurt more, so I stopped. Just then I felt a cool cloth on my head.

"Shh, relax Dom. It's all right, you're safe now. Just sleep." I must have followed the instructions because I don't remember anything else for a while. After Mithros knows how long, I finally crawled back into consciousness. I opened my eyes to find Neal staring down at me.

"I was hoping for something prettier to look at when I woke up," I managed to croak.

"Hey, if you'd woken up yesterday, it would have been Yuki's pretty face. Since you took your sweet time coming back to us, you're stuck with me." Neal sounded like himself, but I could see the strain on his face.

"How long have I been out?" I felt the need to know/

"Oh, a little over a week." He replied, faking nonchalance.

"A week? What got me so bad that I needed more than a week?" I couldn't believe it.

"Well, the punctured lung was a little troublesome. The leg wound kept trying to get infected so we had to fight fever for a bit. Plus all those other fun things you pick up during a battle."

"Was Kel here?"

"Almost every day. She was worried about you and she would help put cool cloths on you and such. I kept sending her away after an hour. She still has New Hope to watch over." Neal replied.

"Can…can you try and stop her coming in here?" I almost bit my lip as I asked this.

"Why?" he asked looking shocked.

"Well…I didn't tell her how I felt before the battle and I almost lost my chance to. I know that it's going to slip out of my mouth the next time I see her. And I want to be standing when I do it. Call it pride but…I need to be standing." I finished weakly.

Neal looked at me and then nodded slowly. "All right. I'll see what I can do and I'll get Yuki to help me." I was about to protest that Yuki didn't need to know when he stopped me. "She figured it out weeks ago. She'll help and I won't need to explain anything new to her. It's the best I can do Dom."

I closed my eyes, already exhausted from all of the things I had said. "I know. Thank you." I drifted off into sleep again."

**Thank you for being so patient with me. Between homework, band, dance, and all of the other school things, finding time to type has been like finding the pot of gold. I'm sorry the chapter is so short, but it helps to explain things that will come. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**~Flyer**


	14. The Aftermath

**Chapter 14-Yuki POV**

I really was not excited by my current job.

"What do you mean I can't see him until he is stronger?" Kel was very quiet as she said this, so that was scaring me even more.

"Kel, as wounded as he is, he feels the need for some pride, don't ask me for what. He's been fretful with the thought of you coming back in. It's taken all of _my_ efforts _and_ Neal's to calm him." Ok, that was an exaggeration, but it would get through to her.

"But, what will I do until I see him again?" She looked so lost for a minute that I almost relented, but I pulled together again.

"I'll bring you updates so you'll know how he is. However, you need to rebuild this town, and you need to get over to Giantkiller to find out their status, report, and see f you can get any help. You've been too worried about Dom to give either of those things the necessary attention."

Kel hung her head because she knew I was right. "All right, but he better get well quickly, or I will come in there and I don't care how fretful that makes him."

"I'll pass the message on."

**Kel POV**

"Report, Lady Kel."

I had finally made it down to the Fort and I was giving Wyldon my report. He nodded at several of my comments, but kept still through most of it.

"Sir, why had no one else come? Domitan of Masbolle had said that his group was the advance guard, and we were under siege for several weeks. The open battle was a last desperate attempt, and even then it was a miracle it worked." I was a little shocked at my impertinence, but I needed to know.

"I apologize Lady Kel, but Maggur had sent a second army to siege us and we were not able to get a messenger out. The group attacking us had joined the group fleeing from your battlefield so our battles ended at nearly the same time. We have been cleaning ourselves for the past two weeks." Wyldon replied.

"Of course."

"Lady Kel, how are your leaders?"

I waited for a beat, wondering how to respond. "Neal is overworked, trying to heal the deeper injuries. Yuki has been running herself ragged helping him. Dom is one of the most seriously injured and so has been recuperating for the past two weeks. Merric has been supervising the rebuilding and organizing patrols. If possible, a second healer would be helpful to take some of the strain off of Neal, as I have continued everyone's training in their free time."

"Lord Raoul is bringing the rest of his company here to help with the rebuilding and guarding. I'm sure he will bring another healer for your camp. Dismissed."

I bowed and exited. I had seen the strains on Wyldon's face and I didn't want to add to them any more than I needed to. Besides I was needed back home.

**Dom POV**

"Dom, I am serious, if you try to get up any sooner than another week you will collapse and your proposal will lose effect if you die on me now." Neal glowered at me for a moment before turning around again.

"Neal, I don't think Kel is going to wait much longer and I need to be standing," I pleaded. This was not the first time we'd had this argument, but hopefully, with repetition I would win.

"When you can stand, I will carry you into the other room so it isn't the main area and you can propose then. Until then, I will dose her with dreamrose to keep her out if I have to. Clear?" He growled.

I still sulked. "Yes."

"Good. Now, while you are lying there, you can write your report. Raoul is going to be here in a few days and I doubt he would see convalescence as a god enough reason to escape that." He shoved some paper and a pen into my hand. I gave the obligatory groan as I settled down to write. I had nothing better to do anyway. All, I could do was wait. As soon as Neal cleared me to, I would stand and ask Kel to marry me. I would be a soldier, and not an invalid when I did, and then I'll know once and for all.

The next day, I decided to try Yuki. Unfortunately, she's also smarter than Neal. "No, I know what you are going to ask me, and you can't get up yet. Kel would have my head if you died now because you were trying to do too much too soon. As would Raoul. They both have scarier tempers than you do, and they are actually on their feet. If I have to, I will tie you to that bed, so don't make me Domitan of Masbolle."

"Yes, ma'am." I moaned.

I swear, when you are chained to a bed, each day feels like a year. There is nothing to do. I felt I was lucky when Raoul arrived because it would be something to distract me. However, once I caught a glimpse of his face, I stopped feeling so lucky.

"You just had to go and get yourself injured didn't you. Do you have a report for me?" he boomed.

"Yes, sir," I said as I handed him the finished report.

"Good. You aren't completely wasting your time. Now, did you ask her yet?"

I decided not to pretend to play stupid. If he was asking, he knew. "No, not yet."

He nearly roared, "And why not?"

"I wasn't sure how she felt before…and then I got injured and I couldn't ask her from a bed…" I trailed off. Both reasons sounded weak when I said them to him. He obviously thought so too since he snorted.

"When are you back on your feet?"

"Neal said I would be able to stand in three days. I plan on asking her then." I replied.

"Good. I'll plan on celebrating in three days. It's taken you two long enough as it is." He turned and left quickly. I felt oddly drained after he left. He was so exuberant. It was tiring just trying to watch him.

Just three days, and then I'll know for sure. I drifted into sleep with Kel's face in mind.

**I am so sorry that it took me forever to update. Life kept getting in the way, and this chapter did not write very well. It's not brilliant, but it will transition into the next part of the story and that's what I needed. Please review!**

**~Flyer**


	15. The Proposal

**Chapter 15-Dom POV**

The next three days passed with agonizing slowness. I hated having to stay in that bed, stay away from my duties, stay away from Kel. Now that I had finally decided to ask her to marry me, I couldn't wait to do so. I needed to know the answer. I knew what Raoul thought, and I could see in Neal's face what he thought, but I could never tell what Kel thought and she was the one that mattered. The only one.

Neal had allowed me to get out of bed for short periods of time so that I could start to retrain my legs. After the three days were up, I was able to walk short distances and stay standing for decent periods of time. I had Neal help me with my plan.

First, he helped me get into his office so that we could have privacy when I finally asked her. Then he ran to tell Kel that I was asking to see her. As soon as he left, I started fidgeting. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing this. My father would have a heart attack. I couldn't help but smile at that. He'd despaired of me ever settling down, but I'm pretty sure this was never what he meant.

I heard the door knob start to turn and I quickly stood up. Kel walked in and my breath caught in my throat. I was always stunned by how beautiful she was.

"Are…how are you?" she seemed to stumble over her words a little.

"Much better thanks to Yuki and Neal." I paused, but the words suddenly came pouring out. "Kel, I wanted to talk to you because I had all way too much time to think while I was healing, and one thought that wouldn't let go of me was that I had never told you how I felt. I was too afraid that you wouldn't feel the same, but I need you to know. I love you. I always have and I was terrified of going into that battle because I knew that I might lose you. I can understand if you don't feel the same, but I will do whatever I can to change your mind. I don't want to lose you."

**Kel POV**

_I love you._ His words echoed through my head. He loved me. I felt a warm glow fill me as I looked at him. He had his hand out, as if he was asking me for a response. I waited for a second, and then I ignored his hand and ran into his arms instead. I felt like I had finally come home.

"Dom, I love you so much it hurts. I couldn't bear the thought of you dying because I hadn't told you, but whenever I thought about telling you something always seemed to come up, so it was never the right moment."

I looked up at his face and saw him grinning. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He leaned down and he kissed me. It was perfect. I felt as if the world had slowly disappeared as I melted into this all-consuming kiss. It was love, warmth, passion, and a sincere promise. Neither of us would ever let the other one go. I reluctantly pulled back as we both came up for air.

"Come on. I have a feeling Raoul is waiting to open the bottle for when we finally announce the wedding." I answered his smile with one of my own as we went outside.

Sure enough, there was a crowd around the door of the infirmary. As soon as we came outside together, people started cheering.

Yuki was the first to come forward and congratulate us. "Thank goodness. Neal has been going crazy since I told him not to interfere with you two. We might actually get some peace now." Neal looked a little sheepish after that remark as he offered his own congratulations.

There seemed to be an endless line of people who wanted to say something about our engagement, all of the men in Dom's command, all of the people of Haven, and what seemed like the entire company of Raoul's soldiers as well. Raoul of course, made sure that he was the last one to talk to us.

"So you two finally got around to admitting that you're perfect. It certainly took you long enough." He smiled as he said it. Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Good luck. You never know when you'll need it."

Just then, I looked over at Dom, and I saw that he was nearly swaying on his feet. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten how recently he had been injured. I told everyone to go back to their duties as I bullied Dom back into his bed.

"Kel, can I please get out of here soon? Please???" He said coaxingly.

I looked at him. "When Neal is sure that you won't start to do too much and reinjure yourself, then you can leave. Until then, I want him keeping an eye on you. I refuse to have you die on me now from stupidity." I smiled to soften the remark and I kissed him lightly on the forehead before leaving him. He was snoring before I was out the door.

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but I hope you like this next bit. I've wanted to write this for awhile. I should have been doing homeowrk, but who needs math and history anyway? Anyway, please review!!! And don't worry, it's not done yet.**

**~Flyer**


End file.
